


[Podfic of] Hungry Boys (Will Do Anything), by holycitygirl

by shiningartifact



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not quite the venue for declarations of love, and well past too late to make them, so Adam keeps quiet. He just finds Kris' hand underneath the bar and squeezes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hungry Boys (Will Do Anything), by holycitygirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hungry Boys [Will Do Anything]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12301) by holycitygirl. 



 

To download, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5yojenojz5g/HungryBoys.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

 

Music used is _The Killing Moon_ by Echo and the Bunnymen.

Enjoy! Your feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks!

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really cool short AU piece in which Kris and Adam are criminals. I just love the mood of this story, and it was so much fun to interpret.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/10058.html).


End file.
